


Melancholetta

by DrakkenWasHere



Category: Looney Tunes
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakkenWasHere/pseuds/DrakkenWasHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Daffy Duck and Wile E Coyote- A tale in which a pessimist acts like a pessimist. Daffy Duck walks into a bar…Sounds like a bad start to a joke, eh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melancholetta

**Author's Note:**

> Melancholetta

Melancholetta

By: DrakkenWasHere

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction. Though Looney Tunes is one of my crack addictions, and owns a huge chunk of my childhood, I do not wish to be sued. Thus, I decided to sell my soul to Warner Brothers. If you like, leave a comment. If you hate, leave a comment. If you're doing the Michigan Rag, leave a comment.

WARNING: Alcohol is mentioned and/or implied. Even so, nothing really happens. Heck, I could've just as easily said they were drinking apple juice. Actually…that would've been hilarious!

Summary: A tale in which a pessimist acts like a pessimist. Daffy Duck walks into a bar…Sounds like a bad start to a joke, eh?

~0~0~0~

"_I'd like to change_

_My point of view_

_I feel so lonely_

_I'm waiting for you_

_But nothing ever happens_

_And I wonder"_

~"Lemon Tree" by Fool's Garden

~0~0~0~

Life: ah, what a cruel mistress she can be! However, you don't have to take the writer's word for it; one could be assured that you probably found that out for yourself. Sometimes we realize this early on in our childhood: Life is just not fair.

And the two stars of our story knew this to be a fact.

It was a cold winter's night, almost certainly the coldest of the season. But, that never stopped anyone who wanted a stiff one to drink. That's why any person who would venture out into the frigid weather, for the sole purpose of alcohol, would head straight towards the _Pen and Ink_. It was a little pub; where even the proudest of men would try and drink away their sorrows.

It also happened to be just the place where a certain infamous duck was heading. And let me tell you this, Daffy was feeling terrible. If one could be so crude: he felt like crap. The schmuck deemed himself so low, that even a worm would be a few levels up on the food chain.

It just wasn't his day. Daffy Duck was, yet again, the butt of a series of cruel gags. It only takes your bill being blown off for the hundredth time, before one couldn't stand for it any longer. Also, he was just tired of a certain rascally rabbit always coming out on top.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to our celebrity, Daffy reached the tavern. "Geesh," he mumbled to himself," The nextht time I decthide to head out, I'm gonna have a montage. That way my thirty minute trip would be over in lickety sthplit!"

"Luuucthy, I'm hoooome!"

The moment the bird stepped inside, he was greeted with many glares. The duck gave a nervous grin and tugged at his collar. "Well," he murmured, "looksth like we got a tough crowd tonight. " Daffy decided that it would be the perfect moment to stop standing in the doorway (like an idiot), and go to the bar. Besides, those people merely didn't realize they had a luminary in their mitts.

"Hey Mac, how about sthome sthervicthe?"

"What'll it be?" The bartender inquired, after the duck took his seat. Daffy put on his most charming smile.

"I'll take a long island icthe tea."

"Right away, sir. Only take a moment." The gentleman turned around, and began to fix the order. That gave our big shot the ideal opportunity to look and see what other poor schmucks were there that evening.

You could imagine how surprised he was to see a certain canine, just sitting down at the very end of the bar's counter. The guy was busy nursing his own drink.

"Wile E Coyote? You ol' dog, you! Aren't cha a sthite for sthore eyesth? Whatcha doin' stho up north?"

The _zippidittius nemesis_, not expecting to run into anyone he knew, was startled. His gaze happened to have fallen on Daffy Duck. He took out a pad of paper and a pen.

He quickly jot down his reply. _"On vacation."_

"Really?" The celeb didn't know why anyone would want to come there for some down time. "But what'sth with the lack of sthignsth?"

"_They're becoming too expensive. What with the way the economy has been. Besides, like I said, I'm not at work right now."_

The reader may not know it, but catching the Road Runner wasn't the coyote's occupation. (That was merely his hobby and a round-about way of getting dinner.) Where Daffy worked mostly in show business, our canine companion was a product tester. He was hired by the Acme Corporation, to try out their amazing contraptions. Like the Acme "Rocket Powered Roller Skates ™". Those little doohickeys could launch you up to a high speed, and help you capture your prey. Merely $9.95 in your local retell store.

The bartender interrupted their conversation, and handed the duck his alcoholic beverage. Daffy took a sip of his long island ice tea. The _everhungrii fleabagus _raised an eyebrow, and gave a cheerless smile.

"_What? No carrot juice?"_

"'Carrot juicthe'? Now look here, busthter, I believe you're thinking of the wrong guy. I'm not Bugsth Bunny. "The ebony bird scowled, recalling one of the reasons why he was there in the first place. "Besthidesth, that cotton-tailed nimrod is the only guy I know who could get drunk off the sthtuff."

Silence hung between the two, while they drunk more of their thirst-quenchers. (Wile E, not being a fan of alcohol, had himself another ginger ale.) However, during their moment when none of them spoke, an understanding was there.

"_So," _the coyote wrote down_, "let me guess…Bad day on the job?"_

Daffy scoffed, "Oh, indubibblibly! Listhen to thisth load of junk, the head chief isth talking about makin' a Bugsth Bunny MOVIE!"

"_And I have a feeling that isn't even half of it."_

"You'd be right about that, misthter!" The duck slammed his fist on the table. He was livid, he was fuming, he was…very teed off. "I read the sthcript. 'Daffy getsth blasthted! ' Page seven? 'Daffy getsth blasthted!' Uh-huh. Page eight? 'Daffy getsth blasthted'…AGAIN! What'sth a matter with thosthe people? Practically the whole movie isth about me getting my brainsth blown out, consthtantly."

"Well…That and about the rabbit coming out on top." By that point, after his little rant, the duck was basically weeping at the table.

Wile E Coyote took out an handkerchief for his friend; and, he put a supportive hand on the duck's shoulders.

"Thanksth buddy, ol' pal." Daffy wiped his eyes and blew his nose. "It'sth justht…It'sth justht not fair! I'd come out doin' a complicated dancthe number or sthkit, and I won't even get one clap. While the ol' fleabag, no offensthe-"

"_None…taken?"_

The duck continued: "Yesth. While the ol' fleabag merely wavesth histh hand, the audience praisthesth him. I have to practically kill mysthelf, in order to get a fraction of the attention. That'sth the way it'sth alwaysth been. And let me tell ya, I'm sthick and tired of it!"

The product tester took another sip of his ginger ale. He then had a thought, before writing again. He handed the piece of paper to his companion.

"'How many Daffy Ducksth doesth it take to sthcrew in a light bulb?'" The said being was confused.

"_Three. One to procrastinate, and say he'll do it later. Another to whine that you're making him do it. And the last to bribe another into doing the deed."_

Daffy grimaced, "Hardee har har. Oh, how it isth to laugh! And, pray tell, what wasth that all about?"

"_Well," _jot down the coyote (with a sigh),_"An angry duck is a lot easier to deal with; I don't know how to handle a depressed one."_

"Oh. Then I concur, my good sthir!" A hint of a smirk was in his tone.

Silence. Silencio. Whatever you wanted to call it. That's what the two individuals shared. While the other patrons continued their own noise, they sat in comfort.

"Ya know," Daffy finally said—awkwardly, "I don't know what I'd do without ya."

It was sincere; genuine. Probably one of the first times he had ever been. His pal's kindness…It just struck a chord deep down inside. As they say, the Grinch's heart grew three sizes that day.

The coyote smiled.

"'_What would you do?'" _He wrote. _"Most likely you'd snap. I can see you going after the rabbit, too."_

"You know it!"

And so they stayed at the _Pen and Ink_ for the rest of the evening. Daffy joked around, and made the _desertii dwellerus_ chuckle; and, Wile E helped when the duck got into a depressing state. It was a relationship of give and take, of the purest kind. Sometimes…that's just the medicine to cure the plight of life. Even the winter rose blossoms from the hardest condition. That is what friendship does.

~THE END~

~0~0~0~

"Love the moment. Flowers grow out of dark moments. Therefore, each moment is vital. It affects the whole. Life is a succession of such moments and to live each, is to succeed."

~Corita Kent

~0~0~0~

AN: Don't continue reading if you hate long commentaries. In fact, my ramblings are probably just as long as the story. You have been warned.

I got to let this be known right now: I do not hate Bugs Bunny. He may annoy me at times, since I am an avid Daffy fangirl; however, I still like him. Shoot, some of my favorite Looney Tunes shorts are about him. It's just…Poor Daffs. He seems to be very accident prone. Watch all the cartoons. Watch _Looney Tunes: Back in Action_. I'm pretty sure he is the second most harmed character.

First place, of course, goes to Wile E Coyote.

That's right; I'm also a hardcore Coyote fan. He is, in all likelihood, my second favorite of the Looney Tunes. Everyone can sympathize with him. And in my own opinion, I think he has much more personality than the road runner. (Point those guns away from me!)

Now we come to the important portion of the author note: why did I write this? Where did the idea come from? The first question is quite easy to answer- because I could! The second one, however, would take a moment to explain.

It all started where many of my imaginings occur: in the kitchen. And to stop all incoming fat jokes, I was washing dishes at the time. In fact, some of my "greatest" ideas come from doing this chore. While doing the mundane task, I began thinking about some of my original characters. And I kid you not, when I say I have no knowledge of where this notion came from…But I started comparing my characters to the LT cast. I came to the decision that two of my characters, one of the gay couples I created, were Daffy Duck and Wile E Coyote.

Before you guys hunt me down, and throw bricks at me, let me state this: I have no plans of writing a Daffy/Wile E story. Though it would be hilarious to see, I do not wish to be the trend setter. Besides, I don't think their long distant relationship would work. That and the fact the only way they could communicate would be by mail or messaging. Although…there is the gag of the coyote answer the phone while holding up a sign that says "hello". But I see Wile E as being a very emotionally involved being, if he were to ever be in a relationship. (But I see Daffy as being that, and as the type of guy who would have a one night stand…Though I don't want to think of these guys "doing the nasty". Haha!) Thus, another reason why it wouldn't work out.

Oh dear primus…Did I actually just write a whole paragraph on a hypothetical slash couple? I feel so pathetic.

Moving back onto the real topic- After assigning characters, I began to have an interior monologue. "You know what? I don't believe I have ever seen Wile E and Daffy in an animated short together. But if Bugs has been able to be on screen with the canine, surely the bird could too." That idea turned into two stories. This one and another I am currently writing.

So yeah…That's all folks!

P.S. If anyone finds or creates a romance story between the duck and the canine, send it my way! I would be curious to see this.


End file.
